A Warm Winter Walk
by shortybubbles27
Summary: When Fakir "accidentally" changes Ahiru back into a girl apparently the cold, Winter air is just what he needs.  It seems that any frosty stroll can be warm next to Ahiru...


A/N: Hello peoples! I know it's been a while!, but this is just a quick one shot while I work on my other stories! (I have like twelve going on!) So please enjoy!

Fakir's Point of view.

I don't know how it happened. I just wrote what I wanted to see. First there's little Ahiru on her duck bed laying on her belly as quiet as she could, because she knows how I get when I'm disturbed while writing, and all of a sudden she is creating a big shadow and weighing down the table I set her on. I'm very confused as I sit in this chair at the moment. I've been very tired lately from thoughts running through my mind at night and, I'm ashamed to admit it, but wrote down the dream I've been having over and over again. I have been thinking wouldn't it be great if we could dance every once in a while? Never mind. I feel like I'm going to throw up. I held my head and got angry. This was all so confusing!

"Fakir?" A small girl tried her voice. I was shook out of my thoughts and almost knocked the chair I was sitting on, to the floor. I stood up and then composed my posture. "So, um, what do we do know?" Ahiru's voice was still very cute and lush, but some how matured and lured me into a trance. "Fakir! Are you even paying attention to me? I have been talking for two seconds and you don't even care!" There was the old Ahiru. I miss the old times of us having fights and all. Ahiru pouted and looked at down at her light marigold parka. Even though we were inside the cold still escaped through the cracks and holes of the sturdy house.

"I need to clear my head, maybe we should go for a walk…" I suggested, "The cold air is just what I need."

"Okay." Ahiru agreed. She seemed quieter like usual. After I got my own coat on, we started to head out, but Ahiru said nothing in the door way. After we were away from the house, I noticed that there was snow every where and it was really cold. It was very awkward with out Ahiru taking up the whole time talking now that she was a girl. I guess she was adjusting to this new body just as fast as I was. We walked on still in silence, there was nothing much to talk about, since we had spent all our time together. "I think the snow is pretty." Ahiru proclaimed. A random thought, but at least she was talking.

"Yeah," was all I could think of. 'Stupid, stupid, stupid!' I thought. I looked over at Ahiru. She gave a violent shiver. I then thought that just some thin clothes and a jacket was enough to keep her warm. I should have prepared for this when I was having those strange dreams. Come to think of it I wasn't really that cold, I don't get cold very easily… She shivered again and I peeled off my jacket and set it on Ahiru's shoulders, she looked up at me in surprise. Was she really that short compared to me? "Look, I only did it because I wasn't cold, okay?"

She looked down at the black coat again and closed her eyes. I thought I even saw her try to hide a smile. Ahiru didn't shake any more, I only hoped she was warm. We walked on, our feet hitting the gravel hard and echoing through out the city. I had said I needed to clear my thoughts, but they were only more jumbled, as I watched her taking long strides and being happy, or was she happy? She looked like she just put on a fake smile. I would know. She was always smiling when we teamed up. This smile looked forced. Now I was feeling like I wanted to do something, to make sure she was genuinely happy. And why shouldn't she be? This cold air seemed to be the exact opposite of what I needed.

"Fakir?" Ahiru asked. I jumped, why did she keep talking when I didn't expect her to? "I have a question that's been bugging me." She paused and I waited for more. What could it be? After what seemed like hours she spoke again. "Did you… Was I… Am I not… Ugggh! Did you not like me as a duck? Was I not good enough?"

I looked at her in shock what kind of question was that? "Of course I did! You were every bit as good as you are now!"

She seemed taken aback, but quickly recovered. "No, I mean before. Before the story ended. When we danced together it was… was not like how it is now."

"What do you mean?" But I knew perfectly well what she meant. Why did I turn her into a girl? Was I not happy with her as a duck? The words I said next seem just to trip out of my mouth. "I… I admit it, I did miss you. The you as I met you. I kept having these weird dreams, sometimes my mind would trick me into thinking horrible things about ducks and you. But I loved you every bit as I do know."

Ahiru gasped. What was I saying? Was that my true feeling? Love?

"F-Fakir…" She stammered.

"Can we just walk in silence?" I snapped. She obeyed. We had almost walked all the way around when I noticed we were almost back home. Then Ahiru took off my jacket and held it out for me to take. I told myself it was just, because we were almost home. I took it back. Then we were on the sidewalk up to the house. Then the steps, and then we were in the doorway and still no words escaped Ahiru's mouth. The all of a sudden she pointed upward. I looked up. A weird plant was hanging from the door frame. Charon must have put it up while we were gone. It was a… mistletoe. I glanced at Ahiru she stood staring at me, as if to see what I would do, then she slowly closed her eyes. I panicked and looked around even though no one was going to help me. Then I slowly reached under her arms and placed my hands on her shoulder blades and leaned down. Then are lips touch. It was only are lips and everything else seemed to slip away. It was just me and her. I could tell everything was going to be alright just from that one kiss. Whenever we broke apart we just stood there looking at each other. Then she went inside and I followed her like a puppy dog. She was smiling, I could tell, and to my surprise, I was too. It was only going to get better from here. Why? Sometimes you could just tell. Maybe the cold air was what I needed...

A/N: I know this maybe short, but I love it. While I'm writing this Winter has already almost arrived, so I hope you can relate to this! Happy Holidays!


End file.
